devfandomcom-20200223-history
SelectContent
| Code = SelectContent.js | Type = site | Examples = Fire Emblem Wiki }} SelectContent is a script that allows content to be displayed from the Select menu. On mobile, all select options and their content will be visible. Installation 1. Import the script 2. Set up wikitext Field 1 Field 1 content Field 2 Field 2 content Field 3 Field 3 content ... Field n Field n content Element annotations: *sel-container: The container *name: The field name that will be loaded as an option *field: The field content to display per selected option *separator: The separator that will be loaded as a disabled option Using templates The wikitext can be combined with templates for easier use and cleaner format. Documentation can be found at: Fire Emblem Wiki. Demo Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam vitae dignissim ipsum, sed viverra felis. Maecenas vitae aliquam lectus. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nullam sed mauris elementum, ornare nunc vitae, porttitor felis. In metus tortor, convallis dignissim ligula at, tempor gravida quam. Praesent eleifend neque massa, quis pretium purus ornare id. Proin pretium, metus eu lobortis blandit, neque dui malesuada nibh, eget fermentum ante lorem non elit. Donec diam urna, imperdiet in nisi id, scelerisque faucibus arcu. Donec et ligula dui. Curabitur ac enim non nisl lobortis pharetra. Vivamus lacinia blandit est vitae gravida. Suspendisse a neque lobortis, tempus urna sit amet, condimentum felis. Sed quis ligula Sed quis ligula mauris. Proin accumsan congue mauris, vitae imperdiet tellus commodo a. Nam bibendum gravida gravida. Mauris in sapien eget lorem hendrerit posuere. Aenean maximus, sem vitae lacinia finibus, orci mauris convallis metus, at tempus erat leo a justo. Aliquam aliquet tortor quis nibh pulvinar, et congue sapien maximus. Ut accumsan blandit felis nec suscipit. Cras a gravida quam. Aliquam suscipit imperdiet diam non dignissim. Morbi pretium nulla porttitor tristique pulvinar. Nulla fermentum ante leo, a ultricies turpis bibendum eget. Duis sagittis, nunc volutpat viverra sodales, ipsum tortor consectetur nisl, in mattis eros lectus consectetur ex. Duis condimentum turpis in eros fermentum, id pulvinar risus ultricies. Pellentesque felis urna, congue nec vehicula eget, vestibulum sed odio. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Praesent mi dui, eleifend at molestie non, facilisis eu lectus. Quisque euismod Quisque euismod turpis a magna hendrerit, eu rhoncus velit iaculis. Pellentesque vehicula imperdiet ante, ac maximus arcu sodales sit amet. Pellentesque nisl nisl, condimentum et tincidunt non, elementum non tellus. Sed mi purus, efficitur a semper sit amet, pharetra ac sem. Nullam quis iaculis lectus. Ut lacus mauris, mattis venenatis rutrum nec, luctus vel nulla. Ut eget commodo tortor, ac eleifend nibh. Cras eleifend consequat pharetra. Ut ac arcu odio. ---- In non sem accumsan In non sem accumsan, placerat nisl posuere, facilisis enim. Nulla luctus est nulla, in semper urna maximus sagittis. Sed at augue convallis, euismod ante lobortis, tempor enim. Maecenas quam libero, placerat eu efficitur eu, convallis ut felis. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Integer rutrum suscipit feugiat. Cras non enim sed purus dapibus semper. Aliquam sollicitudin nulla id rutrum faucibus. Nullam urna nunc, ornare vitae fermentum id, sagittis ac arcu.